Finally
by jellybean96
Summary: He's finally going to tell her the truth. She's finally going to find out what she's wanted to know all along.


**Hello everyone! I came up with this idea for a one-shot after the episode **_**The Hub**_**, when Coulson tells Skye about her mother. Then this story made its way into my head. The idea itself has been in my head for a while, but I never had a good story line until now. So, here it is. This is my first AoS fic, so hopefully I did all right on it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since she found out. Found out that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped her off at the orphanage. Possibly her mother.

Mother. That word is quite foreign to her. She's never had a mother figure in her life. Sure, she knew she had one, but it never really registered in her mind that her mother could be out there.

And even though Coulson had told her that he'd look more into it, she still couldn't help herself. She had to look deeper for her mother. She couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

Unfortunately, she had to wait, wait until the tracking bracelet was gone. And that happened a week prior, so she can finally work with technology again without her every movement being tracked. It's nice. Nice to be able to be herself once again. To be able to sit on one of the couches for countless hours, using her laptop to hack into something or other. She's missed it.

* * *

And that's where she finds herself now, sitting on one of the large, tan couches in the main area of the BUS, her laptop propped up on her lap, surfing the web. She doesn't really acknowledge anyone as they walk by, though she does notice that Coulson is the only one who doesn't pass through the BUS. She just tells herself that he's in his office, hopefully finding more out about her mother.

"_Skye, please report to my office immediately." _Everyone in the main area of the BUS, including Skye, looks up at hearing Coulson's voice come over the intercom system.

Skye sets her laptop down on the couch, closing the lid, and stands up from her spot. She nervously makes her way towards Coulson's office, located at one end of the plane, quickly glancing back to the others in the main area. May is standing in the middle of the room messing with her tablet, having set a course earlier in the day and then put it on autopilot. FitzSimmons is sitting on one of the couches, discussing one of their latest projects. And Ward is sitting at the bar, nursing a beer.

Taking a deep breath, Skye reaches a fist up to knock on Coulson's office door.

"Come on," she hears him say from the other side.

She grasps the doorknob in her hand, twists it, and then pushes the door open, walking into the room and closing it behind her. "You wanted to see me?" she says as she walks further into the room. Coulson is standing in front of his desk, leaning against it, a file folder in his hands.

"Have a seat, Skye," he says, gesturing to a chair in front of him. Once Skye sits down, Coulson continues, "I did some more digging into your parents, like I promised. And I found your mother," he sees Skye's expression change into one of hope and happiness, "she's at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cemetery's," he waits as a bit of confusion crosses her face, "Skye, your mother is dead."

Skye's face drops. She feels like she is going to be sick. She can feel the tears brimming her eyes. "She's what?" Skye manages to choke out, holding back her tears for just a bit longer.

"I'm so sorry," Coulson says, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"How, how did she die?" Skye asks, not really sure if she wants an answer.

"She was murdered. By a man who had been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for many years prior. He had been following her for a while and she got pretty scared. That's why she took you to Saint Agnes; she knew you'd be safe there. She was going to come back for you, after she caught the guy. But he got to her first. Killed her before she even had a chance."

Skye just stares at him, letting the tears fall from her eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away. "How do you know who killed her?"

"We caught the guy years later, on a different accusation. The evidence from your mother's murder was linked back to him. He ended up confessing and got put away for life.

"What about my dad? Is he a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too? Didn't he try and save my mother?"

"Yes, you're father is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too. The thing is, he couldn't save your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't know she was being followed. She just left without any notice whatsoever."

"Why didn't he come for me then? After she died?"

"Skye, your father didn't know you existed."

"What?" Skye asks in disbelief. "She didn't tell him? Did she tell anyone?"

"No. She didn't tell anyone. She didn't want anyone to know about you."

"So she didn't want me," Skye says harshly.

"Just the opposite actually," Coulson tells her, "She wanted you more than anything in the world. That's why she gave you to Saint Agnes, because she wanted you to be safe."

"Oh," Skye says, "What about my dad? Did he ever find out about me?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Well who is he?" Skye asks, anxiously sitting forward in her seat.

Coulson looks down at the file folder in his hands, "Read for yourself," he hands the folder over to her and waits as she opens it and looks down at it. Her eyes scan the document, searching for any information about who her father is.

Coulson just watches her, wanting to say something, but not sure what. So he just waits, waits for her to come to the conclusion herself. And then, he sees it. He sees her eyes stop scanning the document; remaining on one single spot of the document. He knows she's found it.

Her mouth opens and she speaks only two words, "No way."

* * *

Back in the main area of the BUS, the rest of the team stands together, staring at Coulson's office door, waiting for either Coulson or Skye to emerge.

"What do you think is going on?" Simmons asks.

"Maybe she's in trouble again," Fitz supplies, to which Simmons just gives him a look. "What?" he responds, "It's a probable answer."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you say it aloud," Simmons defends. The two begin their banter, arguing with each other, though neither of them being rude.

"Guys!" Ward finally shouts, getting both of their attention. They both turn to look at him. "Enough," he says.

"Sorry," the two scientists apologize in unison.

"We're just worried about her," Simmons informs Ward.

"Don't be bothered by it," May speaks up, "Coulson knows what he is doing. And whatever it is, he has a reason for it."

A few minutes later the door to Coulson's office opens up, and Skye rushes out, looking like she's in a trance. At first she doesn't notice anymore, but then she looks up at them, a blank look on her face.

"Skye?" Simmons asks, "Skye what happened?"

Skye looks at each member of the team and then opens her mouth to speak, "Coulson's my dad."

* * *

Coulson stands in his office, not sure what to do. Skye had taken one look at the file, said two words, dropped the file to the floor, and rushed out of the room.

He sighs. He's known for a few days now, that he is her father, but he just didn't know how to tell her. He wants to give her some space, to let her digest things, but he needs to explain things to her. Before it's too late.

Pushing himself off of his desk, he picks the file up off of the floor, holding it in his hand, and then walks out of his office. Going out into the open area of the BUS, he sees Skye with the rest of the team. They are all standing around her, her back is to him, and they are trying to comfort her, he thinks.

He ends up making eye contact with Fitz, who then taps Skye and points to him. Skye turns around and looks Coulson dead in the eyes, "What do you want?"

"I want to explain," he tells her.

"I don't think…"

"Skye please," he pleads, "You need to understand."

"Understand? I think I understand perfectly."

"Skye, there's a lot more to it that you don't know. Just let me explain, please."

Skye stares him down for a minute before relenting, "Fine."

Everyone else begins to leave when Coulson stops them, "No. I want you guys to be here for this too. You should know."

They all take a seat on either a couch or a chair, Skye sitting in the middle of one of the couches. Ward sits on one side of her, Simmons on the other. Fitz sits in the chair next to Simmons, and May leans up against the wall behind her.

"Okay," Skye says, "explain."

Coulson sighs and gathers his thoughts, getting ready to tell Skye the truth. Sitting down in the chair across from her, he places the file on the table in front of him. He looks Skye dead in the eyes and opens his mouth to speak, "Her name was Isabelle Marciano, and I first met her many years ago, when we were both training to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We were in the same training group and we butt heads from the very beginning. I was a very by-the-book kind of guy, and she was more of an if-I-do-this-I'm-doing-it-my-way, kind of girl. We always tried to one-up each other, trying to prove that our own way was the better way. By the time we graduated from the academy and became S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, we were at the top of the class. We both had the highest ranks in everything, and we were the best." He smiles slightly at the memory. "After the academy, we went on many missions together. Even though we were complete opposites, S.H.I.E.L.D. somehow thought that we would work well together. And we did. We went into missions, got them done, and even though she could never take direction very well, we always managed to get out without a problem. At least until this one mission that we were assigned to. We went in and it was just supposed to be a simple recon mission, get the information and get out, but something happened. We were made, and so we took whatever we had and got out as fast as we could. But not without Iz getting shot." He hears Skye gasp. "She was fine, the bullet got her in the leg but it wasn't life threatening. But it really shook the both of us up. She had to go through some physical therapy and a couple months later, she was back at it. But something changed in her; she was more, like me. More by-the-book. I knew something was off, because she actually started doing things how we were supposed to. One day after a mission, I asked her what was wrong, and she just burst into tears. I stayed and comforted her, and then one thing led to another. From that moment on, we knew we were in love. And everything was good. We still argued and butt heads, but there was still something new there. Then about a month later, when I went to go and see her, she was gone. All of her stuff was gone, and there was no sign of her. After that day, I never heard from her again."

"You never saw her again?" Skye asks, disbelieving.

"Not until after she died. I was in my room when S.H.I.E.L.D. showed me the case file about her murder, because they knew of our history together. I was heartbroken. I was devastated. I didn't know why she had just left like that, without saying goodbye. The thing is, she didn't think she was going to have to say goodbye; she thought she was coming back. I just wish I could have seen her one last time. And then when I found out that she had had a baby girl, my baby girl, I did everything I could to find her, to find you."He looks directly at Skye. "Skye, I did everything in my power to find you. When I found out about you, I wanted to find you, to take you home and raise you as my little girl. But eventually I came to a dead end. My search was going nowhere. One of mine and your mothers' good friends convinced me to stop looking. I didn't want to stop, but I needed to. I was a complete mess trying to find you. My job with S.H.I.E.L.D. was in jeopardy, but all I wanted was to see you."

"How long have you known it's me?"

"Just a few days. But I've had my suspicions since I first saw you. It's one of the reasons that I let you stay on board, to find out if it really was you. Whenever I look at you I see her, and I thought I was going crazy, because it seemed too good to be true. So I had some tests done, and when the results came in that you are, in fact, my daughter, I was ecstatic. This child, this little girl who I spent so much of my life trying to find, ended up finding me."

When he finishes, Coulson just looks at Skye, not sure what else he can say. Skye doesn't say a word either, not sure what she herself can say. She finally has a father; a father whom she thought didn't want her, but turns out he almost ruined his career trying to find her.

After another quiet moment, Coulson stands from his chair, "I'll be in my office, let you process this information." He turns and begins to make his way towards his office.

"Wait!" He stops in his tracks and turns back around to see Skye standing up, looking at him, "So you actually tried to find me? You wanted me?"

"I still want you Skye," he tells her sincerely, "You're my daughter, and nothing is going to change that."

Skye waits a quick beat and then rushes forward, engulfing Coulson in a hug.

Coulson is startled at first, but then he wraps Skye in a hug as well. When she pulls away she just looks him in the eyes, giving him a smile.

"I've searched so long to try and find my family; I never thought that I would find my parents. It feels good to have finally found my family. My…father."

Coulson looks at her, giving her a smile as well. "Likewise….daughter."

* * *

**So? What did you all think? Did you like it? Did I do the show and the characters justice? Please let me know your thoughts in a review down below! I'd love to hear what you think of it! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
